broken hearts
by Crystal-Angel 14
Summary: Jill has broken the phantom theif skye's heart. Akari's past had been keeping her from finding love, and now her chance to find somebody perfect had been lost. So what will happen when two broken hearts come together? Will they find love, or will they be reminded of thier pasts?


_**This is a story based on the crack couple Akari X Skye. This will be my first time giving this couple a go, so I hope this works out well! ^^**_

_**Note: My inspiration for this story also derives from the song: Just haven't met you yet.**_

Akari's Pov:

I clapped as Luna and gill kissed in front of the alter. Today was Luna and Gill's wedding. This was the fifth wedding I've been to since being on the island. First Candace and Julius, then Phoebe and Calvin, Anissia and Jin, and finally Renee and Toby. In fact, Candace had brought her daughter and Renee is one season pregnant with Toby's son. And not to mention Owen and Kathy's wedding is in two weeks.

While I feel happy for everyone, I'm just stuck here thinking about when my time for love will come. When will I get married, and possibly start a family? I mean, there's always Chase, But I'm not really attracted to him like that.

But I'm out of time, I guess. There are no more eligible bachelors on this island. I guess the only way I can live happily ever after now is if some prince comes to the island and just whisks me off my feet.

Yeah right. Like that's going to happen.

Skye's Pov:

I leaned back in my chair as the cool sea breeze wrapped around me. I was on my way to an island from Forget-me-not valley.

Why am I on my way to Waffle Island? Because of Jill.

The love of my life had broken my heart. I loved Jill so much. And I can't believe I was stupid enough to let her cheat on me. It had been raining for a few days, and I didn't go into the valley when it rained. When I finally got to see her again, she had a diamond ring on her finger. When I asked her where she got it, she said this: "Oh, Kai and I are going to be married next week. He gave me the blue feather and this ring just yesterday!"

I couldn't believe it. I was hurt, mad, confused. I had gotten up and started to leave when she grabbed my hand. "Hey! Where ya going? Aren't you happy? You're supposed to be my best friend!" Best friend? Oh Jill, Jill, Jill… I snatched my hand back from her and continued walking away. I stopped for a second and turned around. "I hope you two are happy." I spat, and then vanished into the night.

The day before the wedding, I left to catch a ship, but not before I took that diamond ring of hers.

So now I sit here, looking at the ring. I don't know why she adored it. It was nothing special. The diamond was small, the gold wasn't high quality, and it looked very cheap.

"That's a mighty fine ring you've got there boy. Are you preparing to propose to somebody special?" the old captain of the boat says. How long had he been there? "No sir. This was my mothers. She passed away just last week." I said, putting on a sad smile. I have to admit, I am pretty good at acting. "I'm sorry boy. But she's in a better place now." He says, tipping his hat in respect. 'No', I thought. 'She's been burning in hell for 18 years'. I just give a nod and the captain goes back inside.

With a sigh I stand up and walk to the rail. I look upon the vast blue that spreads out in front of me. I clench the ring in my fist and draw my arm back, ready to chuck the ring into the water. But I can't do it. I bring my arm back and study the ring. I slip it back into my pocket and sit back down.

"Aright boy, we should reach the island in about twenty minutes." The captain says over the intercom. I look past the nose of the boat, and sure enough, a small patch of land is coming into sight. "I can't wait…" I mumble underneath my breath.

Akari's Pov:

It was the after party, and everybody was starting to leave. I was the last one to give my best to Luna and Gill.  
"Congrats you two!" I say, hugging my best friend. "Thank you nee-Chan!" She says, hugging me back. I turn her around so I'm hugging her form the back and shoot Gill a poisonous glance. "I swear to goddess Gill, if you do anything to my Luna, you'll never see the light of day again!" I warn.

"Don't worry!" He laughs as I let Luna go. "I would never hurt my Lu-Lu." "Oh stop it you!" Luna squeals, snuggling up into Gill. "Alright you two, I let you lovers be!" I joke, turning to leave. Luna catches up to me quickly and whispers in my ear. "Don't worry, you'll find a nice guy soon!" "No need to tell me what I already know!" I whisper back. We both laugh as she goes back to her new husband.

But will I find somebody? I sure hope so…

I live on what's known as the hilltop plot in the caramel river district (Technically, I own the whole district since nobody else lives there). Even so, I take the long way by going through Waffle town. As I get close to the beach, I notice Pascal's boat coming in to dock. I thought this was a bit weird, since it was so late. So out of curiosity, I decided to wait to see who came off the boat.

So by the time I reached the boat, Pascal had already docked and lowered the platform. At first, I thought the man getting off was Pascal, because of the gray hair. But I was wrong. It was a boy about my age, and he had long, silver hair. He walked off with a small rolling suitcase. He was looking down, but once he reached the bottom of the platform he looked up; Right into my eyes. His expression was first surprised, confused even. But after an awkward moment, his expression softened into a sly, mysterious look. "Well well, what do we have here?" He said with a small laugh, walking towards me. "I would've gotten off the boat faster if I'd known a beautiful maiden was waiting for me." He said in a seducing tone. Closer up, I could see he had teal eyes and he was nicely built as well.

"Umm, May I help you?" I was confused. Who was this boy? "Why, yes actually." He said, giving me another small, short laugh. "I was wondering if you would marry me, Miss Princess." He said, kneeling down on one knee. And to my surprise, he pulled out a diamond ring.

I gasped. This was completely unexpected. "Ex, excuse me?" I stuttered, taking a step back. He got up and put the ring back into his pocket. "Just kidding, Princess." He said, laughing. I sighed, realizing I had been holding my breath. "But on a serious note, can you show me which way the inn is? As you can tell, I'm a bit new to this island." He said, giving another mysterious smile. "Um… Y-Yeah. It's that way…" I managed to get out, pointing towards the Inn.

"Thank you princess." He said, taking my hand and gently kissing the back of it. "I do hope we meet again." He said, taking his suitcase and walking off. I just stood there, shocked. Who was he? And why was he such a playboy?

After a few minutes, I came to my senses and became to walk home. That night, all that was on my mind was the Mysterious playboy.

Skye's Pov:

When I got off of the boat, I was utterly shocked. Waiting at the edge of the dock, was Jill. I was frozen in my place, wondering how she had gotten on the island. But after a few moments, I relaxed, realizing this girl wasn't Jill.

I decided I was going to milk this moment. "Well, well. What do we have here?" I said, walking towards the maiden. "I would've gotten off the boat if I knew a beautiful maiden was waiting for me." I keep walking until I'm right in front of the maiden. She has short, hazelnut colored hair, and her eyes are a deep forest green **(1)**. She is quite small, but her figure is also muscular. She is also in a pretty black cocktail dress, like she just came from a party of some sort.

"Umm, may I help you?" She asked. Her voice was velvety soft, but also firm. Like Jill's. Thinking fast, I came up with a plan. "Why, yes actually." I smiled. "I was wondering if you would marry me, Miss Princess." I said, getting down on one knee. As the finishing touch, I pulled out Jill's diamond ring and presented it to the maiden.

She was clearly stunned. I stayed there for a moment, making the effect last. "Ex, excuse me?" She asked, clearly shocked. "Just kidding, Princess." I said, getting up and pocketing the ring. She gave a sigh of relief, which surprised me bit.

"But on a more serious note, can you show me which way the Inn is? As you can see, I'm a bit new to this island." I say, flashing her yet another mysterious smile. After a moment, she pointed past the shop we were in front of, to the edge of the town. "Thank you princess." I say. As a finishing touch, I gently grasp her hand, bring it up to my lips and kiss it very softly. I lean down and pick up my suitcase. "I do hope we meet again." I say, walking off, leaving the maiden dazed.

That was fun. However, I was surprised to see that someone was waiting for me. And I was even more surprised that she reminded me of Jill. However, this maiden has interested me.

Too bad I don't know her name. The next time our paths cross, I will have to learn a bit more about this maiden.

_**Yes, I know Akari has brown eyes, but I've always pictured Akari with green eyes! w**_

_**Sorry if this chapter was pretty long. There was a lot to put down! I hope you liked it, and stay tuned for more~**_


End file.
